Mr. Mime
/ |dexsinnoh=095 |dexcokalos=114 |dexalola= |evofrom=Mime Jr. |gen=Generation I |species=Barrier Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Psychic |type2=Fairy |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |imweight=120.2 lbs. |metweight=54.5 kg |ability=Soundproof Filter |dw=Technician |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mr. Mime |2-jname=バリヤード Bariyaado |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-type=Ice |2-type2=Psychic |2-species=Barrier Pokémon |2-ability=Vital Spirit Screen Cleaner Ice Body |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Starmie |2-ndex=122A |2-ndexnext=Scyther |2-dexgalar=365 |2-evofrom=Mime Jr. |2-evointo=Mr. Rime |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imheight=4'07" |2-metheight=1.4 m |2-imweight=125.2 lbs. |2-metweight=56.8 kg |2-color=Purple |2-egg1=Human-Like |2-body=12 |2-evo= }}Mr. Mime (Japanese: バリヤード Bariyaado) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and an / -type introduced in Generation VIII. Before Generation VI, Mr. Mime was pure -type. Biology Physiology Mr. Mime was conceived and developed by Ken Sugimori for the first generation of Pocket Monsters games Red and Green, known outside of Japan as Pokémon Red and Blue. Its name originates from its appearance and hobby, that of a mime. Mr. Mime can be a female because its Japanese name didn't involve titles. In addition, it was introduced before gender was formally introduced to Pokémon. Appearing as an anthropomorphic creature, it has a pink head with red cheeks and blue, frizzy hair, a round, white body with a red spot in the middle, light-pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres, white, five-fingered hands, and black feet that curl upward at the tips. Their hands are depicted with four fingers and an opposable thumb, with larger fingertips and red dots on their underside. However, game representations of the character featured only three fingers on each hand until the release of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Despite their localized name, any one Mr. Mime can be either male or female. Natural abilities Mr. Mime can have the ability Soundproof or the ability Filter. Soundproof causes Mr. Mime to be immune to sound-based moves. Filter causes all super-effective moves that hit Mr. Mime to be weakened. Mr. Mime are gifted with the art of miming at a young age, but as they mature, they gain the ability to make invisible objects by emitting energy from their fingers and minutely vibrating their fingertips to harden the air around them and form a wall. Barriers generated this way can repel harsh attacks, and its gestures and motions can convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists; once this is achieved, the perceived item will materialize. Mr. Mime are very prideful of their pantomime acts, and will heavily slap anyone that interrupts them while miming. Evolution Mr. Mime is the evolved form of Mime Jr.. It evolves from Mime Jr. when it levels up while knowing the move Mimic. Galarian Mr. Mime evolves into Mr. Rime when it reaches level 42. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |Misty Terrain|—|—|10|Fairy|Status}} 1 |Magical Leaf|60|—|20|Grass|Special}} 1 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status}} 1 |Wide Guard|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 1 |Power Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 1 |Guard Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Pound]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 4 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 11 |Double Slap|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 15 |[[Mimic]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 15 |[[Psywave]]|—|100|15|Psychic|Special}} 18 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status}} 22 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 32 |[[Recycle]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 36 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status}} 39 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 43 |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 46 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 50 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Magical Leaf|60|—|20|Grass|Special}} 1 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status}} 1 |Wide Guard|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 1 |Power Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 1 |Guard Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 4 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 8 |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic|Status}} 11 |[[DoubleSlap]]|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 15 |[[Mimic]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 15 |[[Psywave]]|—|80|15|Psychic|Special}} 18 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status}} 22 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 25 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 29 |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 32 |[[Recycle]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 36 |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic|Status}} 39 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 43 |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 46 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 50 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |[[Substitute]]|—|—|10|Normal||Smart|2|0}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |[[Meditate]]|—|—|40|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |[[DoubleSlap]]|15|85|10|Normal||Tough|2|1}} |[[DoubleSlap]]|15|85|10|Normal||Tough|2|1}} |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic||Smart|1|0}} |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic||Beauty|1|0}} |[[Reflect]]|—|—|20|Psychic||Smart|1|0}} |Magical Leaf|60|—|20|Grass||Beauty|2|0}} |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic||Smart|2|0}} |[[Trick]]|—|100|10|Psychic||Smart|2|0}} |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic||Cute|1|0}} |Role Play|—|—|10|Psychic||Cute|1|0}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic||Smart|1|3}} |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic||Smart|1|3}} |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal||Beauty|1|0}} |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal||Beauty|1|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Galarian Mr. Mine Mr. Mime Galarian Shiny SS.gif Shiny Galarian Mr. Mine }} Appearances Anime Delia obtains a Mr. Mime in the Episode Mr. Mime Time!. She first mistook Mr. Mime for Ash, because Ash was dressed in a Mr. Mime outfit. She nicknamed the Mr. Mime 'Mimey', rendering him as one of the few Pokémon that is ever nicknamed in the anime. Mr. Mime has appeared with her ever since, helping her around the house. * Stella's Mr. Mime * Toku's Mr. Mime * Rhonda's Mr. Mime * Clayton's Mr. Mime * Valerie's Mr. Mime Trivia * Despite Mr. Mime having "Mr." in their name, players can still find female Mr. Mime. ** Due to this, three common nicknames for a female Mr. Mime are "Ms. Mime", "Mrs. Mime" and "Miss Mime". * Mr. Mime has received some criticism for its appearance as it apparently combines the worst aspects of clowns and mimes, two largely feared things. * Mr. Mime's German name, Pantimos, comes from the word pantomime, or acting without any props. This is a reference to Mr. Mime's signature miming. * Mr. Mime is one of the 9 Pokémon that have a type of Incense (in this case, it has Odd Incense in order to produce Mime Jr. eggs). Origin Mr. Mime is based on a clown. Name origin Mr. Mime is literally Mr., a male title, and "mime". Gallery 122Mr__Mime_OS_anime.png 122Mr__Mime_OS_anime_2.png 122Mr__Mime_AG_anime.png 122Mr__Mime_Dream.png 122Mr__Mime_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 122Mr__Mime_Pokemon_Stadium.png 122Mr__Mime_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 122Mr Mime Pokémon HOME.png 122Mr Mime Galarian Pokémon HOME.png MrMime-GO.png Mr Mime GO Shiny.png mr mime sprite.png mr mime shiny sprite.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Primate Pokémon Category:Humanoid Pokémon